


Sassy

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [33]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I like your (s)ass.”





	Sassy

**Author's Note:**

> This was not Tumblr but another crazy place I like to call my group chat / cult.
> 
> Again babe, you're obviously the reason for the cuteness so thanks ;)
> 
> This was requested by my entire gc. Y'all know who you are.

“Camren!”   
  
Lauren sighed as Dinah’s voice echoed through the bus. Camila’s giggle was heard from her bunk and she trailed into the back lounge to join Lauren.

“Dinah’s calling us.” Camila said. Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled at Camila.

  
“Doesn’t it annoy you?” Lauren asked. Camila shrugged.

“I don’t care.” Camila replied, grabbing Lauren’s hand and tugging her towards the kitchen area where the other three were waiting.

“Ah there you are.” Dinah said loudly. “We’ve been waiting.”

Lauren sighed and collapsed into the seat next to Normani while Camila squeezed next to Ally.

“Why are we here? I was watching Netflix.” Lauren sighed.

“To socialise.” Normani smiled. Lauren groaned and tried to leave only to be pulled back down into her seat by Normani’s hand on her belt.

“I mean it Lo. We are a band. We haven’t seen you in days. Or Camila for a fact.” Normani narrowed her eyes and Lauren glanceda at Camila who blushed and looked away.

“I’ve err, been busy.” Lauren coughed.

“Yeah busy with Camila.” Ally mumbled. Camila whipped around to stare at Ally in shock.

  
“What?” She squeaked.

“You think you guys are subtle?” Ally asked. Camila glanced at Lauren who looked down at the table with a smile.

“Dear God they thought they were subtle.” Dinah cried. “Chancho, honey, you are like a brick through a window; loud and noticeable.”   
  
“I didn’t realise we were talking about you now Dinah.” Lauren quipped with a smirk. Dinah lunged over the table before Ally pulled her back into her seat.

“Why you little sarcastic shit.” Dinah grumbled.

“Look we get it, you two are together but dammit we never see you anymore.” Ally said sadly. Camila hugged her tightly and pressed her cheek against the side of Ally’s head.

“Sorry Ally. We’ll try and be more sociable.” Camila smiled before jumping when a buzz came from her phone on the table. Camila frowned and picked up her phone opening it and snorting when she saw the message.

**[Lolo <3] 2.15: Hi Camz**

**[Camz <3] 2.15: Stop, Mani’s going to yell at me in a second**

**[Lolo <3] 2.16: Worth it**

**[Camz <3] 2.16: I like your sass**

“I read that as ASS!” Normani yelped. Lauren laughed and Camila blushed as Dinah burst out laughing.

  
“What the hell are you talking about Lauser?” Dinah said through laughter.

“Just how I liked Lo’s sass a second ago!” Camila groaned. Lauren smirked and tapped out a reply. Normani snickered as Lauren hit send.

**[Lolo <3] 2.18: I like your (s)ass**

“Lauren!” Camila laughed as Ally and Dinah peered over her shoulder.

“What? It’s true! I like both!” Lauren smirked slyly and Camila shook her head.

“This just got crazy.” Ally wheezed.

“Just? What do you mean just? We’ve always been like this.” Dinah laughed.

“Yeah but now we’ve got these two to tease.” Normani wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh crap.” Lauren sighed.

\----

Lauren had since been relieved from her socialising duties and was snuggled in her bunk, Camila tucked neatly into her side.

“I can’t believe they found out.” Camila whispered. Lauren hummed her agreement.

“To be honest, we really aren’t subtle. I mean all those fans had us pegged from the start.” Lauren said quietly. Camila nodded and burrowed her face into Lauren’s neck with a soft puff of air grazing her skin.

“Mhm, when are we going to come out?” Camila asked quietly. Lauren paused for a second.

“Anytime you want babe. You know it’s up to you.” Lauren replied, turning her head and pressing a kiss to Camila’s temple.

“I know. You always say that.” Camila mumbled, her lips brushing Lauren’s neck.

“And I mean it. I’m the one who’s out here. You’re still in that little baby closet of yours. At least to the majority of the world. But let’s be fair, you are not good at acting straight babe.” Lauren giggled. Camila intertwined their fingers and brought them to her lips.

“Mmm, I want to come out soon. I don’t like hiding you babe.” Camila whispered, leaning up to kiss Lauren softly.

“And I wanna show you off. All of you. That sass and that ass.” Lauren said with a grin. Camila rolled her eyes and curled her hand around Lauren’s neck, pulling her closer.

  
“You think you’re so funny.” Camila whispered, their lips brushing gently and Lauren leaning forward to try and connect their lips. Camila leaned back with a grin and Lauren smiled out of reflex.

“I am funny.” Lauren whispered, leaning forward again only to have their lips millimetres apart before Camila scooted back again, her back hitting the edge of the bunk.

“Shut up.” Camila muttered.

“Make-” Camila tilted her head forward, swallowing Lauren’s teasing words with a gasp as Lauren smiled against her lips. They’d think of a plan later. 

Probably.

\----

This was it. The night it was all going to come out. James Corden’s Late Late Show. Lauren was terrified but Camila wanted this to be perfect and if she was freaking out then Lauren had to be the sane one.

“Babe. What if this all goes wrong?” Camila was frantic, panicking and panting as she scrambled over to Lauren as they waited for their cue.

  
“Relax, you need to relax Camz.” Lauren said slowly, wrapping her arms around Camila’s waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’ll be fine.” 

Lauren felt Camila relaxing in her arms just in time as they were ushered on stage.

\----

“So I hear you ladies have an announcement for us tonight? Or at least that’s what I was told.” James said curiously. Lauren internally face palmed as Dinah, Ally and Normani all looked towards them with large grins on their face.

“Well I, uh, yeah.” Lauren stuttered. Camila actually did facepalm at this and Lauren narrowed her eyes at her. “Yes?”   
  
“That was poor.” Camila mumbled.

“Oh do take over then.” Lauren said, sitting back on the sofa, leaning her arm on the back around Camila’s shoulder.

“It’s our announcement. Lauren’s and I’s.” Camila said with a grin. “We wanted to tell all our fans that they were right. Me and Lo are actually together.”

There wasn’t even time for Camila to panic as the crowd went crazy. Yells and screams echoed throughout the studio.

There was a time when Lauren would’ve complained at the amount of times Camren could be heard but this time it was just perfect. Combine that with Camila snuggling into her side with a grin.

“So how long has this been a thing?” James asked with a grin.

“A few months.” Lauren replied. Dinah snorted.

  
“A few years in the making though.” She added. James laughed and nodded towards the other three.

“I take it you’ve had some fun teasing them?” He asked. Normani laughed and Ally shook her head.

  
“It’s been traumatising.” Ally whined. Camila blushed while Lauren smirked.

“I told you to knock Ally.” Lauren said smugly. Ally smacked her arm.

“It’s a bunk! There is no door to knock on!” Ally yelped. The audience laughed and Camila cleared her throat quietly.

“But!” Normani’s voice was tinged with laughter as she pulled out her phone. “We do have some lovely proof of one example.”   
  
Lauren suddenly sat up straighter and Camila’s eyes widened. Normani showed the phone to James who laughed and gestured to the cameras.

“You have to!” He insisted. Normani grinned slyly and aimed her phone screen to the camera.

And there, in form of a picture was Lauren and Camila’s conversation from a few weeks ago, the one about sass and ass.

There was an incoherent noise from the Camren end of the sofa which can only have come from Camila as Lauren’s voice was too deep for such pitches.

“How did you get that!?” Camila screeched.

“Really should change your passwords Walz.” Dinah wheezed.

“This is ridiculous.” Camila huffed. Lauren shrugged and grinned, placing a soft kiss on Camila’s lips to make her smile.

“I do like your sassy ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests all welcome here and on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
